


in my head, always

by ryanwolfe



Series: a lifetime of love [5]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Telepathy, s8e23 Time Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Soulmates have the power to communicate telepathically, a skill that has been useful in the field, something they like to use when tag teaming in interrogation.au in which eric and ryan are soulmates and communicate telepathically during the case in which stetler sets ryan up for the bombing and stolen diamonds.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: a lifetime of love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861900
Kudos: 18





	in my head, always

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> a soulmate au? oh god, wait come back, it’s not that bad, i swear. 
> 
> anyways, all the dialogue is in their head cause they’re communicating telepathically. thought it was a fun way to spin this whole episode, and it has more meaning added in that last scene when ryan thanks eric for having his back.
> 
> (// = time skip)

Eric feels dread pool in his stomach at that address on the screen.

He and Calleigh backtracked the GPS of the car to find the location of where it came from and it was definitely shocking that he recognized that location. 

It’s Ryan’s house, a place he is so familiar with, one that has basically become home in every sense except official. 

They discovered they were soulmates on the day when Ryan was hired to become a CSI. It wasn’t an easy journey, Eric was closed off due to Speed’s death, scared to love someone who could be taken away any day. 

“Ryan? You there?” He thinks. 

Soulmates have the power to communicate telepathically, a skill that has been useful in the field, something they like to use when tag teaming in interrogation. 

He waits a few minutes, adrenaline and fear pumping in his heart, afraid to hear the answer in explanation for this. 

“Eric? What’s going on?” He hears in his head. Scrubbing his hands over his face, Eric begins explaining. 

“Calleigh and I activated the GPS in the car in an attempt to backtrack the location it came from, and…the address that popped up. It’s yours.”

“You can’t believe that I was the one who bombed the car? That I would have put you in risk?” Ryan screams back in his mind, aggravation and hurt clear in his voice. 

Eric shakes his head vehemently. “No, no, I don’t think it’s you. But how do you explain this?” He assures Ryan quickly, striding down the hallway with Calleigh, heading to the house.

“So it’s a set up. Better question: who would do that to me?” Ryan volleys back and Eric takes in a deep breath. 

He mentally comprises a list of enemies and runs down the names. He comes up with nothing. 

“There’s too many, we’ve arrested a lot of criminals. Anyone of them could be doing this.”

He can imagine the frustration rising in Ryan and quickly adds, “listen, Calleigh and I are driving up to the house. We’ll just canvas it, we don’t know if we’re gonna find anything yet. I’ll let you know if there is anything.”

“I’m coming up there as soon as I’m done.” And before Eric can refuse, Ryan speaks up again. “No, you can’t stop me, I’ll be there.”

//

Watching Ryan get arrested and taken away, Eric is quick to send reassuring thoughts and is determined to fix all this. He’s flooded with anger and gladly uses it, shoving the officer in charge of the evidence locker until he comes up with answers. And when he points the finger at Stetler, Eric is consumed in a rage of fire, ready to charge on a warpath.

“Eric? Are you okay?” Ryan’s voice comes into his mind.

“Hey, I should be asking you that. Are you okay?”

His worry slowly grows when an answer doesn’t appear instantly. It fades a little when Ryan returns his question.

“No. Everyone thinks I’m a criminal, that I bombed that car and I stole those diamonds. Now I’m stuck in a jail cell and someone’s setting me up.”

“Not for long.” Eric sends, concern convened in his voice. 

“What? What do you mean?” Ryan sounds suspicious and curious, and Eric’s heart beats faster, love rising within him because Ryan is starting to sound like his old self.

“Natalia ran down the DNA on the diamonds and H and I followed the trail to get a name.”

“And?” Ryan sounds excited, his voice practically exploding in his head, and Eric lets out a smile at this. 

“Calm down, Tripp coming to let you out. Horatio and I will meet you in the interrogation room, there’s one more thing we need to do.”

//

Eric can hear Ryan’s thoughts flooding in his mind as he walks Stetler out, head held high and dignity restored. 

“Hey,” Eric interrupts the parade of joy flowing in Ryan. “Dinner afterwards?”

He glances over to see Ryan look over his shoulder at him. “Um, actually…” Ryan trails off, as he hands over Stetler to the officers and loads him up into the elevator. 

He turns around, facing Eric as he continues. “Can we just go home?”

Eric allows himself a grin. “Yeah, let’s go home,” and watches as a similar grin blooms on Ryan’s face.


End file.
